Her Choice
by Sophie6
Summary: A little re-writing of 'The Killer in Me', where Buffy is a little bit more concerned and takes the right decision.


Title : Her Choice  
  
Author : Sophie  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Spoilers : The Killer in me.  
  
Summary : A little re-writing of the episode where Buffy is a little bit more concerned and takes the right decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had decided to let him rest for a while. But it had been one hour now and she was already worried. She had left the basement door open just in case, so she would hear if he screamed.  
  
She climbed down the stairs, holding a wet cloth. She thought that if she put it on his forehead, it would relieve him a little bit. He was still lying on the cot, looking deader than usual.  
  
She knelt down beside him and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the blood on the pillow. His nose was bleeding. Sighing, she used the wet cloth to clean the blood from his face.  
  
He opened his eyes. They were dull.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked, as if he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," she answered softly, putting her hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes again and his face seemed to be less tense at her touch.  
  
She couldn't stand to see him like that. Vampires were not supposed to be sick. They were either 'healthy' or dust.  
  
And the feeling of helplessness she had was the worse thing. How many times had he helped her save the world, take care of Dawn? How many times had he saved her life? And now that * he * was in need of * her * help, there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Is there something you want? Some blood?"  
  
"No, thanks," he said in a hoarse voice. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"But you should eat something," she said, in an almost pleading tone.  
  
"I'll be fine, Buffy."  
  
But they both knew it was a lie. ++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A little later that evening, she went back to check on him. He still hadn't moved; not that the shackles would allow him to go very far. Her basement was not really the nicest place either. She had never slept on that cot, but just by sitting on it, she could tell it was not very comfortable.  
  
"Well, that's it," she muttered, taking the key and unlocking the chains.  
  
She gently shook him. "Spike? Can you get up?"  
  
He opened his eyes. They were clear. "Yeah," he said, putting his hand on his forehead. "No more headaches for the moment," he added, sitting on the bed.  
  
She smiled. "Good. Then you can come with me upstairs and eat something."  
  
In the kitchen, she put a mug of blood in the microwave.  
  
"Thank you," he said, amazed at her gentleness.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, handing him the mug.  
  
He drank in silence, taking comfort in her presence next to him.  
  
Once done, he put the mug in the sink.  
  
"I'll go back, then," he said, with a gesture towards the basement.  
  
"No."  
  
He looked at her, confused.  
  
"No?"  
  
"What you need is a good night sleep, in a comfortable bed."  
  
The mention of the comfortable bed made him look highly uncomfortable. Mostly because he guessed which bed she was referring to.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"No discussion, Spike. Please."  
  
She was aware that it wouldn't change anything about the chip. If it fired again, no matter which bed he was in, or whose company, the pain would be the same. But at least she would be there to take care of him; to show him she cared. She could almost see him struggle with his conscience, before finally giving in, probably because he was not feeling good enough to argue with her. And probably because a part of him wanted to lie beside her for a few hours.  
  
"Alright."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was dark in the room but she could see his face. He looked better, kind of peaceful.  
  
She wondered how it would be to kiss him again. She remembered the last time they had kissed, the last time they had made love. It was just before Riley discovered them. It had been what he would call a 'pity shag' in his colorful language. She had felt so awful at that time; everything was going wrong. Spike, his love and his body were the only things she could rely on.  
  
That hadn't change. But she had. And lying here next to him suddenly seemed the most natural thing in the world. As if he was back where he belonged.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her. Bringing his hand to her face, he gently caressed her cheek.  
  
She lifted on her elbow and leaned on him, pressing her lips softly on his. She felt him tense, but only for a second. The next moment, his arms were around her waist and the kiss became passionate.  
  
"Buffy." Spike whispered with veneration in his voice, right before the chip fired again.  
  
He screamed and grabbed his head, curling up in a fetal position on the bed. Buffy put her arm around him, talking softly to him, even though he was probably not hearing her.  
  
"Shh, it's gonna be alright.hold on, Spike, I'm here.please."  
  
It lasted a few minutes then finally he seemed to calm down, but didn't move. Buffy realized she was crying. She kissed his forehead while rocking him gently. She had to do something. She had tried to reach Riley earlier, but with no success. Once again, she would have to take matters in her own hands. And Spike was a really important matter. So there was only one thing they could do.  
  
Going back to the Initiative.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Buffy's blond head resting on the small bed beside him. He put his hand on it and she looked at him.  
  
"Hey. How are you?"  
  
"Good.I guess. Where are we?"  
  
"Still in the Initiative."  
  
"Oh. So much for a brief stay."  
  
He remembered coming with Buffy in the caves, that demon fighting Buffy while he was lying helpless on the ground, the Initiatives soldiers appearing out of nowhere and.  
  
"Did Riley call me ass-face?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You called him Captain Cardboard for years. I suppose you're even now."  
  
His head wasn't hurting anymore. There was just a dull ache at the back of his head.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
She put her hand on his forehead, caressing it lightly with her thumb.  
  
"They removed the chip," she answered softly.  
  
The information took a few seconds to register in his manhandled brain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They said they could either repair it or remove it. You were out, so I had to take the decision for you."  
  
"God, Buffy, are you sure.?"  
  
"Yes, Spike, I'm sure. Remember when I told you a few weeks ago that I believed in you?"  
  
Like he could forget * that *.  
  
"Well, I suppose this was the perfect opportunity to prove it, don't you think?"  
  
He had waited for this moment for years. To get definitely rid of that damn chip. And now that it was happening, he didn't really care anymore. Because Buffy was beside him and she had been the one to make the choice for him.  
  
To show him her complete trust.  
  
To his horror, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off.  
  
She looked at him with tenderness. "Do you feel strong enough to go home?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, slowly getting up.  
  
She put her arm around his waist, supporting him like when she had saved him from the First. Not that he needed it this time; he was perfectly able to walk by himself. But she needed to touch him, to be as close to him as she could.  
  
He would certainly not be the one to complain about it. 


End file.
